Rapture's Secret
by Don't Shoot the Puppy
Summary: No summary.


**Bio-shock / Maximum Ride Fan-fiction.**

**I've got no idea if this will go on the web. I don't have an account; don't know how to get one. Maybe I'll ask someone in a review how to get one...**

**Lissa: May I get out of here now?**

**Me: No I'm content with non-existent medieval torture use age. Did you know your names a typo?**

**Please forgive me, but I'm a boy, and might not grasp how a girl might feel in a situation like this. In fact, I'm not even sure whether I'm doing this for fun, or just combining my favourite game, and my favourite book, together, because I like them that much. Actually, I don't know whether the last one is even considered an option.**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself. My bedroom, my excessive amount of Lego, the laptop I'm typing on, and my consumer rights.**

**Don't mind if you don't know what the last one was...neither do I.**

**Yay, it's story time.**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid, and it will be gory. Anything that's written by me is gory, at some point or another. This is just gory all the way through.**

I hid around the corner from the big daddy. No need to get in pointless fights.

Unless if you're an idiot of course. But then you're an idiot, can't do much about that.

Me? I'm a Teenage Hybrid with wings. Albeit, very cramped up wings, as I couldn't use them in here, the corridors were too small to extend them. Only the occasional wind tunnel (**A.N Yes, I'm adding something new in here) **that extends a good ten foot across, and went for long enough for there to be any point in extending them, was big enough for me to fly in. Of course, the wind doesn't work to well right now, from overuse age.

Way to conserve electricity, whoever created this f**ked up place.

I must look like a chicken put into a blender set to "Whip". Mmm...Blended chicken-sorry never create metaphors on an empty stomach. My dirty brown hair must look lifeless by now, hanging down in rags around me, blood splattered and dirty, even with the orange streaks.

Well we'll see what you do when a splicer comes at you with a chainsaw.

Yes, it's just that gory.

My green eyes always alert to their surroundings, flickered to the thuggish splicer that jumped out at the little sister as it made its way across the hall.

Little sisters, yellow eyed beings who are protected by big daddy's, with a syringe like, well, syringe, that extract Adam from the recently dead.

Adam; an underwater parasite that enables the use of superhuman feats, plasmids and tonics.

Plasmids; a branch off of the bottom dwelling parasites that give you the ability to control fire and electricity, and other supernatural powers, like telekinesis.

Tonics; These useful cheats can improve your natural abilities to far higher levels, like running for example, or better hacking, or getting stuff for doing something.

The same thing that drove these people mad, lusting for more of this forced evolution.

That seems to be the only thing that Itex does, they're the ones who gave me wings, ruining my chances of having a normal life. They're the ones who put me here. They're the ones who ruined my life in general.

I turned away as the big daddy ripped the splicer to shreds.

And I'm the one who'll kill them, wipe them off the planet, and erase their pitiful existence from this world. If it's the last thing I do.

Chapter 1: I've got a bad feeling about this.

The Bathysphere stopped at the Medical Pavilion.

For a place meant for health and safety, it wasn't very hygienic, with blood splatters everywhere, dead bodies, and lots of other stuff I can't put a name to.

AKA the most disgusting sight I ever saw. And that's saying something.

The putrid smell reached my nose easily, almost making me stagger. Ew.

What? I'm a teenage girl at heart.

Of course, that didn't stop the splicer with a crowbar from charging at me, screaming obscenities I couldn't understand. No idea where it came from.

It reached me quickly, jumping into the air and bringing its weapon down, in a very pointless attempt at an attack.

I caught its weapon in midair, and then twisted it so the splicer landed on it, impaling itself on its own weapon. Huh, sharp.

Ouch.

I examined the crowbar, might be a useful weapon.

And down here, you did whatever you could to survive.

The room was actually quite big, big enough for me to spread my wings and walk around without bumping into anything.

I heard a crackling coming from the bathysphere behind me, an unusual sound. It sounded like a walkie talkie, or whatever they call it.

"Hello, are you by any chance Maximum Ride" came from the uhh...Radio.

Yeah let's call it that.

What? I don't have any schooling, it's a wonder I can talk.

"Who wants to know?" I said into the radio, for once not feeling so alone.

"I'm Atlas and I'm going to get you out of here, now would you kindly step out of the sphere, so I can get a better connection?"

I stepped out.

"You're young, what are you, ten?"

I've got a bad feeling about this.

Chapter Two: "Are you sure?"

I looked to the left to see a vita-chamber, which takes strands of your DNA, and then, when dead, revives you.

Thank god I haven't had to use it, ever. That'd be ugly.

I walked into the room on the right, making one of my infamous snap decisions.

There were no splicer's here, so I proceeded to look around, taking items from the many containers.

"Take only what you need, no need to way yourself down" the radio crackled.

_**Don't trust him Max.**_

_Why hello voice, long time no annoy, how has your time thinking of more ways to mentally break me gone, had a good time?_

_**This is no time for jokes Max.**_

_But laughter's the best medicine, and this is a medical pavilion._

_**He's using you Max.**_

_I don't care, he knows how to get me out of here, and he will._

_**He's controlling you Max.**_

_Wow, that session on ways to mentally break me must have gone really well, didn't it?_

No answer, typical.

"Max"

I realised that he'd called my name three times.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, would you kindly pick up the radio diary on the desk"

I picked it up.

"Now press the button and listen, in fact, with every audio diary, listen"

Pressing the button, I listened.

"Dr Steinman said he'd release me today. Ryan didn't come see me since the New Year's attack. Not once. But Dr Steinman was very attentive. He told me that once the scar tissue was gone, he was going to fix me right up. Make me prettier than any girl I've ever seen. He's sweet all right...And so interested in my case!"

"How many of these are there?" I asked, hardly able to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"I don't know...loads."

"Are you sure" I couldn't listen to all of them!

**I now have an account! But I'm not allowed to upload chapters yet because, well, I'm a new user. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I vaguely remember owning something...my memories. I own my memories, nothing else.**

Chapter 3: Emergency Access.

I looked at the door across from me, seeing the security bot stuck in the way, making the doorway try to close on it, in a futile attempt to close its entrance.

I went up to the bot blocking my way, rearranging the wires inside it, hacking its original commands, overriding them.

The bot rose into the air, making me smirk, now, it fights for me.

The doors closed, only to open again when I approached, hearing shouting on the other side. Not bothering to listen to the words being said I walked into the room. To see

One splicer then started hitting the other with...A table leg. WTH? Of course, the other started retaliating.

"Just let them battle it out, no need to get involved yet" said Atlas.

I rolled my eyes "My thoughts exactly"

It didn't take long for the other to beat the other down, but was terribly injured after.

It seemed like a waste, but I then zapped him with the electroshock, watching as the constant spasming began.

"I see you've already acquired a plasmid"

I thought for a moment "I thought that in Rapture, that was a given"

"You're right. Now would you kindly press the emergency access release button on the upper floor?"

I turned around, looking at the stairs on both sides of the room; one looking like it was trampled on by elephants.

Guess I know which side I'm going up.

I ran up the stairs, not tripping on the rubble as I made it to the top in record time.

Yes, I time how fast I can get up the stairs, it gets boring down here.

I turned into the upper floor, seeing the button on my right.

Walking forward, getting ready for the fight that'll surely come soon, I pressed the button.

The lights went red and the door behind me opened.

I turned around just in time to dodge a fireball aimed at my head.

I then watched my security bot tear the enemy apart with a volley of machine gun rounds.

That was strangely satisfying.

I quickly advanced into the room it had come from, checking for items to scavenge.

My mouth fell open. Right there, in front of my eyes, was a machine gun, very neatly laid against the controls with a single button on it.

Thank god for civilian carelessness.

Checking the ammo, I pressed the button, hoping with all my heart that it would stop the obnoxious alarm and red lights that were drawing splicers like flies to the light.

Thankfully it stopped the alarm, but obviously too late, as there was a good 15 splicer's below, all toting weapons, each one more deadly than the next.

One by one, they swarmed up the stairs, running as fast as they could, the first one holding a machine gun, peppering them in my direction.

I dived behind the crate behind me, then rolled out, firing as I went, my old revolver in hand, taking out three, and then zapped the five behind them, controlling it so it leapt from splicer to splicer, not caring as their cries of agony split the air like a knife.

My security bot then took out the next 4, only to be taken out by a thrown wrench, making me jump out of the way of the sparks and circuit boards.

I then ran, as fast as I could, straight at a lead-headed splicer, at the last moment flipping, twisting around in mid air, landing facing where his back should've been, but now was just a bloody mess of flesh and cold blood, made by my wrench as I brought it down from my jump.

I spun, bringing my wrench, taking out a female splicer that might've mauled me otherwise, and then flung her body into the male behind her, channelling the lightning into the body.

I heard the familiar wine of a chain gun, ducking behind the controls behind me, as it came from below. It shattered the glass, scattering it around me, as too many bullets to count slammed into the ceiling above it.

Sneaking away, quietly so the splicer would not hear my departure then ran when I got to the stairs, taking them two at a time, bringing the side of my revolver into the head of another splicer waiting at the bottom, and then dived behind the wall that separated me from the other splicer, with the chain gun.

I scrambled to put my revolver away, bringing out my machine gun, as the chain gun holding splicer came in, curious about the commotion.

I swiftly brought the gun around, and unloaded two bullets into its head, and it slowly died.

The thing was.

I didn't care.

I was just as bad as the splicer's.

I got up, not even tired, and gave the room another look, my eyes falling on a audio diary I didn't notice before.

"Nice moves, where'd you learn to fight?" I was snapped out of my reverie by my radio.

"I find it stalker-ish that you're watching my every move"

"Would you kindly tell me where you learnt to fight like that?" his voice held no humour.

"It was programmed into me" I admitted. I moved to pick up the audio diary from its place on the desk, crossing the distance swiftly, pressing the button.

"Rhyan and Adam. Adam and Rhyan...Was I ever truly a surgeon before I met them? How we plinked away with our scalpels and toy morality. Yes, we could lop off a boil here, and shave down a beak there, but...But could we really change anything? No. But Adam gives us the means to do it. And Rhyan frees us from the phony ethics that held us back. Change your look, change your sex, change your race. It's yours to change, nobody else's" I held it in my hand. How could someone be so messed up?

"That's the person you're going to have to kill to get out of here, as he has the key, now would you kindly make your way to the surgery wing"

I headed back the way I came "So the button didn't open the door?"

"No, not without the key"

"So that was a bit pointless, wasn't it" I said, feeling a bit angry.

"The splicer's bottleneck there, so it would've been easier to fight them then"

My rage didn't lessen "As opposed to not facing them"

"Whatever your argument may be, it happened, and that's all that matters"

"Whatev" His Scottish accent was getting on my nerves.

_**Told you so.**_

_Can you be any more childish?_

_**Probably.**_

And then it was silent. Damn.

I then saw that the door at the top of the stairs was open now, score.

I quickly jumped up into the doorway, quickly checking around me for splicer's, seeing none.

"The way to your objective is down there...But, a word of warning; this'll be the scariest experience of your life"

"How do I find said objective?"

"Follow the blood" he said.

It was hard not to scream right there, let out all the emotions that I'd locked away at the back of my mind. And be the most stupid, splicer-attracting, idiot ever.

Blood splatters on the wall, people pinned to it by crossbow bolts, very immature writing spread like a disease on the aforementioned wall, painted in blood.

This guy obviously didn't care for life.

The perfect assassin.

**Have I done this before? Yes I have. Nudge, you do the honours.**

**Nudge: He doesn't own Bioshock, me, Max, Angel, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, any other people we came across, chocolate, cereal, everything that makes the world go round, something else I can't remember, which makes me think; what if the scientists gave me elephant DNA because an elephant never forgets. That reminds me of a game me and Angel played when we were younger, and blah, blah, blah, blah...**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Dejavu, maybe? Definitely repetitive.

I stepped through the mess in front of me, picking up the audio diary. Maybe it would give me an insight into what happened.

"Adam presents new problems for the professional. As your tools improve, so do your standards. There was a time, I was happy enough to take of a wart or two, or turn a real circus freak into something you can show in the daylight. But that was then, when we took what we got, but with Adam...The flesh becomes clay. What excuse to we have not to sculpt, and sculpt, and sculpt, until the job is done?"

_Here's an idea_ I thought grimly_ because people don't want you to._

I could hear the whir of a turret, a common defensive technique in Rapture.

It was round to the left, and something was telling me not to go right. I gave it thought; _maybe my instincts are kicking in, telling me not to go there? _Whatever, I moved around the corner, quickly unleashing a lightning bolt into the pre-heard turret, short-circuiting it.

It was enough.

Running to it as fast as I could, I found myself pulling the wires, rerouting them, in no time, trying to hack the powerful weapon.

Not so hard.

It almost immediately shot back up into position, ready to shoot any enemies that might happen to attack me.

I feel so safe.

I saw another turret, almost out of sight, in a crack in the wall, on the other side of the wall.

_No wonder I felt not to go left._

**(Ok, so I think we all know I can't do every single audio diary, so I'm gonna leave a few. Ok, a lot.)**

There was an entrance round to the left, but it would be quite hard to get to without being torn apart by the bullets that would obviously come.

I looked up, trying to think of a way to get to the turret, or even past it.

_There_ I thought, seeing the grating above me.

_Maybe..._I can try.

Jumping, I gripped the grating, bringing my legs up 'till I was on all fours, on the ceiling, looking at the room from a bird's eye view, albeit, an upside down bird's eye view.

Slowly moving across the ceiling, placing my feet into the frequent holes in the railing, fearing the fall that would probably paralyse me, putting me in the line of fire of the turret, was painstakingly slow, making me feel uncomfortable.

As quickly as it started, it ended, even though everything seemed slow when I was going across, placing me above the death trap, giving me a good position to lean down and hack it.

I checked my feet were in the right position, and then lost the support of my hands, hanging upside down by my feat.

_Just need to..._I used my auto-hack tool, placing it inside the circuitry of the turret, watching as its green light turned on.

_Thank you rubbish security precautions _I thought, looking down at the turret.

I dropped down, not bothering to look surprised when a splicer rounded the corner. _Wait a minute, aren't I in the line of fire of the turret, _I thought, jumping up and grabbing the grating as I'd done before.

Before I could bring my legs up fully, a bullet caught me in the leg, making me cry out a curse word that should never be said, by mutant or other.

Damn, that'll leave a scar.

I averted my eyes from the dead body of the splicer, knowing I'd lose my lunch if I didn't.

Not the best feeling in the world.

Straight afterwards, another splicer came, missing me on the ceiling.

_This gun's more useful than I thought, _I thought, as yet another idiot came, obviously not noticing the blood bath that was taking place.

Somehow I got a strange sense of "I've seen this before". Dejavu maybe? Definitely repetitive.

As soon as the last of the idiots were gone, I crawled out, dropping to the ground, wincing as a searing pain shot up my leg.

_Pain is just a message Max, you can ignore the message._

I dove behind a wall, as the space I'd just occupied was peppered full of bullets, crying out when I landed on my injured leg.

_Hello pain, this is Max, please hold. _**(Gotta love that line)**

I frantically pulled out the med kit I'd sneaked from a splicer's remains, a good three days ago, quickly applying it to my wounds.

_Ahh, much better. _The relief was short lived, as the machine gun toting splicer checked around the corner.

I threw a kick at his legs, and then, while he was in mid air, falling, I brought my elbow down into his stomach.

The impact probably broke his spine, but to be sure, I sent a kick to his neck, hearing the strangely satisfying snap. _Much better._

That was all the splicers for now, so I moved down the stairs at the back of the room, leading down.

There were no splicers in here, so I moved to the centre of the room, inspecting the dead body on the gurney board, noticing the food in its back pocket.

_Rapture, the home of coincidental encounters with randomly placed items._

**(I'm losing the story now, I'll include major locations in Rapture, but not all, and maybe not in order)**

**Chapter 5: Mister Bubbles.**

I collected it up, revelling in the fact that, after _ten bloody days_, I finally got to eat.

Then gas surrounded me, blinding me from any attacks that might happen in the future.

Thank god the scientists gave me a implanted sense of direction, like a portable compass, or I wouldn't have found my way around, and get my back up against a wall, looking for something to tell me where I was.

As my hand found wood, the gas stopped, giving me vision again.

I always knew there was something wrong with the oxygen in here.

I searched the desk, finding a plasmid, sitting right there on the desk.

_Not something you see every day, but it doesn't matter._

I reached out for it, and then stopped, thinking it might be a trap.

Oh what the hell.

I picked it up, extracting its contents from a syringe I'd picked up from a dead little sister.

What, I didn't kill her.

My radio crackled "Would you kindly drink that, instead of injecting yourself with it, might save you the pain"

My mind was yelling at me, not to do this, that it would make me just like the little sisters, who drain the Adam by drinking it.

My next thought was, "What if I was a little sister?" It made sense, I was the right age, the scientists did all sorts of experiments on me, and my Adam was stronger than others.

Then again, I was an Avian-Human hybrid.

Ignoring these thought, somehow doing it without control, I drained it from the opening at the end of the syringe. Ugh.

My hands burned with the power, and Adam coursed through my veins, and flames jumped from my fingertips.

Awesome.

I felt a presence behind me, and my new found power started itching, itching to get out.

So you know what?

I let it.

Flames enveloped the room, and I stood there, in the middle of the room, untouched.

The cries behind me didn't put me of, just encouraged me to keep the flames up, to kill the people who wished me harm.

I walked through the carnage, never harmed by the singeing flames, like taking a stroll in the park.

Like I know.

I walked out of the death trap, then watched as more splicer's came, walking into the line of fire of my turrets.

A quick death.

Another flew at me, jumping from the ceiling, landing in front of me, like a cat.

I selected my wrench from my developing inventory, driving it through her heart. More gore.

More splicers' fell from the ceiling, like a never ending swarm, advancing.

Lightning sparked from my hands, and I directed at the newly spilled blood on the floor, watching as jumped into each and every splicer, like a disease.

But then, it didn't reach behind me.

Most died from the electricity, but some advanced, jumping on the corpses of their dead comrades to get to me.

I had no hope, they had surrounded me.

I singled out my machine gun, spinning as I unleashed my bullets, hitting each splicer in turn, killing them with each bullet.

When I ran out of bullets, I switched to my pistol, shooting the closest.

One lucky pyromaniac with hand grenades managed to get through, raking his claws against my face.

I threw my gun away, stabbing him with my wrench, despair coming through me as it lodged in his ribs.

My last weapon fell away, my hope with it.

Another flew at me, swinging its pipe at me, and then flew back into the wall when I zapped him with my lightning.

Another came, firing off a few untimed bullets past me, into the wall.

I flipped him over my back, and then kicked him into three others, sending a stream of fire into all of them.

I was then knocked in the head, hard, making me fall to the ground, from both pain and exhaustion.

I rolled over, just in time to see a splicer coming towards me, hitting a wrench against his other hand.

I couldn't help it. I screamed.

Just then, a loud exclamation of anger came, sounding from the other side of the wall.

The splicer looked around, filled with fear, and ran.

Now fast enough though.

Like lightning, a Big Daddy slammed in to him, knocking him to the floor, and then slamming his drill into his gut, turning it on.

I turned away, away from the flesh and blood coming from the splicer's stomach, unable to block out the agonising screams of the abomination.

I whimpered, on the floor, on all fours. Is this really what I've come to? A whimpering wreck on the floor of a dental clinic?

A huge arm wrapped around me, lifting me into the air with great strength, placing me on his shoulders.

I, for the first time in my life, felt safe.

I clung to his neck, as he took off his helmet.

"I'll take care of you"

I blinked. That was the first time I ever heard a Big Daddy speak. Though it sounded like it was in my head, really weirdly

"I've got no name, but they call me "The Big Daddy", what's your name?" The Big Daddy asked.

I smiled "I'm Maximum Ride, and I think you need a better name than that" So that's how Big Daddy's and Little Sisters communicate.

He looked startled, reminding me of how strange it was to see a Big Daddy visually emote "And you can think of one?" I really couldn't stop myself from climbing onto his back, thinking it was instinct, that human beings as young as I wish to be protected, survivalist's instinct

I shook my head "Nope, but the little sisters do. Let's go Mister Bubbles!"

**Okay, so to explain Max's behaviour in the next chapter is that she is a (For people who've figured it out already, or if you want to know early, like with spoilers) little sister, and this is instinct for her, like Eleanor's mother said "Raised on a diet of 'Dog eat Dog'"**

**Me: I'm doing the disclaimer this time **

Chapter 6: Partnership.

I must've fallen asleep, taking some much needed rest, when I was gently coaxed awake.

I was gently put on the ground, like I was some delicate flower.

I noticed my weapons on Mister Bubbles' back. At least they weren't left for the splicers.

I let out a tired yawn, feeling slightly surprised when my voice sounded like two voices combined together "Okay Mister Bubbles" Just like that, and I was acting like a little sister, draining Adam from bodies.

I noticed that the walls were pure white, draping curtains drawn across, and people who weren't splicer's littering the halls, swarming with life.

I moved forwards, confused as to where all the enemies had gone. Some people even interacted with me, by saying hello, or dodging out of my way, anxious to be on their way. No blood splatters, no collapsed walls, no randomly placed rubble.

Most people were scared of Mister Bubbles, and were content with staying out of his way, on the other side of the hallway.

Suddenly, the white paradise disappeared, and I caught flashes of the hateful place I'd seen since being here, and a body on the ground.

I inwardly gulped, scared of what I was going to have to do.

This didn't put off my little sister self though, and I made my way over to the body.

It was like watching me do this, I couldn't do anything, short of speaking, but I couldn't make use of words to voice my fears. I couldn't stop, but it felt as if there was no reason to do so.

"Look Daddy, an Angel"

I swallowed, remembering the phrase that the little sisters had used prior to me doing this.

I pulled out the syringe, trying with all my will power to stop, but I couldn't.

I paused before inserting the syringe into the corpse, and for a minute I thought I'd succeeded in stopping myself. My hopes were crushed as the tool pierced the skin of the body and started draining it of Adam.

_Voice, any help here?_

_**I can give you back control of your body, but I recommend that you do this anyway; it'll help you survive.**_

_If I just stand there looking helpless? This must be wrong._

The voice was silent, and I realised that, for once, it'd responded to my cry for help.

I watched my hands bring the end of the syringe to my mouth. They stopped as the voice gave me control of my body again.

So, to drink or not to drink, that is the question. Or, I should say, to listen to the voice, or not to listen to the voice.

Hmm, decisions, decisions.

How about; take the voice's advice for once. I mean, if he's going to respond to me for once, it's got to be important.

I took a deep breath and then...Well, you know.

It was disgusting, but...Addictive, you could say.

I finished, wiping it from my mouth, blech.

I felt the power flowing through me, like it'd doubled.

Then there was a scream of rage behind me, and I only just realised that, Mister Bubbles had been fighting for me. He was doing quite well, with at least 15 splicers already dead, 5 were on their way.

I watched in horror as another splicer came up behind, holding an axe up high.

Mister Bubbles turned around, just as the splicer brought the weapon down. Time seemed to slow down, as I reached out for him, hoping with all my heart this would work.

It did, the splicer I'd drained the Adam for had telekinesis, and let me tear the weapon from his hands, and bring it down on him, splitting his head in half.

The others were dead, and obviously the carnage was over.

He turned around, and for the first time I realised he'd put his helmet on again. Somehow though, I knew he was smiling.

Then there was a high pitched screech. Again, I felt myself unable to control my actions.

"Mr B, I don't think big sister likes you playing with me"

He ran at me, scooping me up, and shoving me into the vent behind me.

"Go!" He yelled at me, motioning with his hands for me to get away. I was unable to hear what he said, I just knew.

I scrambled through the vent trying to ignore the screams behind me. I failed.

Chapter 7: The little sister orphanage.

I crawled through, leaving the bad memories behind. I found my voice had gone back to normal earlier, when my six year old self had tried to comfort herself via singing.

I thought I saw a light, you know, "Light at the end of the tunnel". I think I found mine.

A woman was at the end, waiting, with her arms crossed.

"Come on, no need to be shy" I blinked, her voice was warm and comforting, with a hint of a german accent, but her posture wasn't.

A kind face looked at me, smiling "Don't worry, you're safe here"

I smiled, a rare sight, and climbed out, looking around, seeing many other girls my age, little sisters, I realised, but without the yellow eyes, and they weren't exactly with any Big Daddies.

"What is this place? Is it really safe?" I said, suddenly sceptical.

She seemed a little thrown off by the more-than-average-6-year-old vocabulary "This is safe, for little sisters and-"

"I'm not a little sister" I crossed my arms, scowling and glaring at the same time. It's easier than it looks.

She frowned straight back "Your body harbours the same parasite as the others"

My scowl deepened "But I'm not like the others; I wasn't brought the same way, nor was I kidnapped the same way"

She looked amused by the argument "You have memories of a lab, yes?"

I looked shocked "Yeah but-"

"You remember experiments, yes?"

I scowled, regaining my posture "Is there a point to this line of questioning?"

"The experiments were much the same; except you got extra, yes?"

I looked shocked again "Yes, but-"

"You got the same experiments as these girls, just more than them"

"I'm not like them"

She played along, as if this was a game to her "Yes, then show me"

I extended my seven foot wings, then reprimanded myself for stupidity; they might send you back to the labs, you idiot.

It was her turn to look shocked, but it was replaced; replaced by a look of acceptance "No matter the differences, it's my fault you're here, and I'll do what I can to help you"

My lip quivered; not in sadness, but in happiness. No, you will not cry, not after all of this time, you held it in for so long; acceptance is not what will make you cry.

It came, the moment I'd been regretting since I found myself in Rapture; one lone tear fell down my cheek.

It was enough, and more followed, as if eager to get away from me, like cats from dogs.

I felt arms wrap around me, which, I noticed, was getting to be more and more lately.

I mean, from no times to twice, that's got to be an improvement.

A soft cooing sounded in my ears; so quiet but comforting. I didn't notice when I pulled in my wings, or whether it was me who pulled them in.

I must've fallen asleep after that. 'Cause god knows I needed it.

Chapter 15: A few years pass


End file.
